A critical component of x-ray tubes is the electron emitter, such as a filament for example. A solid support for the electron emitter can be important because motion of such support can cause the electron emitter to bend or distort. Bending or distortion of the electron emitter during use can result in early electron emitter failure, which can cause the x-ray tube to fail. The cost of the electron emitter support, both material and manufacturing cost, can be important for a low x-ray tube cost. Precise and repeatable placement of the electron emitter in the x-ray tube during manufacturing can be important to ensure consistency of x-ray output between different units of a single x-ray tube model. Long x-ray tube life also can be important.